Mas allá de lo imaginable
by fenixoscuro
Summary: Ultimo capitulo por fin! como voy a extrañar escribirlo!
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primer Fic, pido comprensión!! Quizá la técnica no sea buena, quizá la historia tampoco, pero me encantó escribirla y compartirla!!**

**Situado en el epi final de la 3er temporada. **

**(muchos extractos de dialogos ocurrieron en la serie, pero eran necesarios para darle continuidad y veracidad a la historia)**

**Dejen Revs , así sé si debo continuar o dedicarme a tejer macramé!!.**

**Bones, sus personajes y muchas lineas no me pertencen, son propiedad de la Fox, pero eso es algo que sabemos todos!! **

**MAS ALLA DE LO IMAGINABLE**

3 DIAS ATRAS…

El disparó sonó ensordecedor, Temperance solo lo vio caer pero enseguida supo que era demasiado grave si lograba tumbar de esa forma al ex Ranger, rápidamente corrió a su lado, no supo cuando disparó para salvar su vida, tampoco le hubiera importado morir (ya había estado en esa situación demasiadas veces), solo que esta vez no permitiría bajo ninguna circunstancia que algo le hiciera soltar la mano de su compañero:

_- __"Booth estarás bien, estoy aquí, vamos, lo lograrás, te pondrás bien, lo vas a lograr, vamos, vamos Booth, todo estará bien" _

Brennan no supo que ocurrió luego, ya que todo se sucedió como un mal montaje fílmico de escenas confusas y superpuestas: los gritos, el ulular de la sirena, la mano de su compañero que debilitaba cada vez mas el contacto, la llegada al hospital y esos ojos que la miraban como si debieran pedirle perdón… a ella!! Perdón a ella por haberla salvado, por entregar su vida para protegerla!!.

… Booth no podía hablar, el solo hecho de mantener sus ojos abiertos resultaba una aventura epopéyica. Hubiera querido poder decirlo, pedirle perdón por no haberlo previsto, por borrar en un instante el único momento donde Brennan había dejado de ser la mejor científica en su campo y solo había sido una chica común y corriente, tan bella sobre el escenario, tan espontánea y desenvuelta, si él hubiera podido quitarle los ojos de encima lo habría previsto, en sus días de francotirador había puesto en evidencia peores y mas preparados enemigos, pero se había encontrado hechizado bajo esos enormes ojos claros que reían solo para él.

Horas después en su apartamento, Temperance recordaba sensaciones vagas, Zack hablando sobre el porcentaje de probabilidad de vida del agente, Angela tomando su mano y acariciando su cabello, Hodgins mezclando la furia y el dolor de perder a quien en secreto admiraba, el único agente federal que se había ganado su respeto, el frío, el silencio pese a tanto murmullo, los minutos eternos como si cada segundo durara días y helara la sangre y luego aquel joven medico:

_"El agente Booth perdió mucha sangre, sus signos vitales eran muy débiles, pese a todos nuestros esfuerzos no pudimos detener la hemorragia, lo siento mucho"._

Y llegó la nada, el vacío en su alma, el inmenso dolor de tener otra vez 15 años y ser abandonada, de estar sola una vez más.

No se permitió los abrazos de consuelo y mucho menos las lágrimas, no quiso darle el último adiós, no quiso ser nunca mas Temperance y decidió nuevamente convertirse en Brennan, la Dra. Brennan del Instituto Jeffersonian, la que era buena leyendo huesos, y cuya vida, cuyo hogar se centraba en lo único que había conocido y la había acogido sin causarle dolor ni abandono: su laboratorio.


	2. Chapter 2

CEMENTERIO NACIONAL DE ARLINGTON

**CEMENTERIO NACIONAL DE ARLINGTON**

Brennan, por primera vez sin anteponer su "capacidad analítica" a los hechos, tomó el brazo plástico que pendía del ataúd y golpeó a aquel hombre que no conocía pero que debía ser temerosamente importante a juzgar por la cantidad de uniformados que ahora le apuntaban.

- Bones, buen tiro!

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, el agente Seeley Booth dejó ver su afable rostro, sonriente y tranquilo, como si se hubiera quitado de repente todo el peso del mundo de sus fuertes hombros.

Nadie supo como, en un arranque de furia, Brennan le asestó su mejor golpe.

Cuando lo miró nuevamente el agente no pudo entender el porqué de su palidez ni el motivo de esos ojos vacíos, no lo observaba como examinaba a los huesos, no, había algo mas, algo que jamás le había visto en sus ojos cuando lo miraba… decepción, esa era la palabra y en ese mismo instante sintió que hubiera sido más fácil estar realmente muerto.

**HORAS DESPUÉS**

**INSTITUTO JEFFERSONIAN**

Hodgins: Quien es?

Booth: ¿Que parte de seguridad nacional no entiendes Hodgins?

Hodgins: Seguridad nacional, una gran frase para: "podemos hacer todo lo que queremos"

Cam: Creo que fue un funeral hermoso Booth

Booth: Gracias pero… ¿sabes que? Creí que vería mas gente

Hodgins: Siempre me imaginé un montón de ex novias llorándote

Booth: Si, yo también

Ángela: Son unos patéticos

Booth caminó hacia su oficina, solo habían sido 3 semanas y todo parecía diferente ahora, por fin había terminado, esa misma tarde llamaría a Rebecca para que le dejara tener a Parker con él esa noche, ¡Dios santo cuanto le había costado aceptar esta misión!, alejarse de su hijo y dejar que el "novio perfecto" ganara terreno, siempre había necesitado a Parker pero 3 semanas habían sido demasiado.

Booth estaba de espaldas, cuando sintió sus tacones traspasar la puerta de su oficina, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

- Hey Bones! ¿Qué…? – exclamó dándose la vuelta

- No soy ella, Booth – dijo Ángela con los brazos cruzados – No soy Brennan y tampoco estoy segura quien eres tu

- ¿De que hablas Ángela? Y ¿donde está Bones? ¡Llevo buscándola desde que volvimos al lab!

- ¿Y eso te asombra? Nadie la ha visto desde que te propino ese bien merecido golpe y tu sabes que soy pacifista, no responde su celular, ya deje 10 mensajes en su contestadora ¿y todavía preguntas de que hablo?? Siempre tuve miedo que lastimaran el corazón de mi amiga, pero jamás pensé que serías tú quien fuera capaz de algo semejante

- ¿Sabes Ángela? el hecho de estar con Hodgins no te hace una mirona, deja de actuar con vueltas y habla claro, sé que en estos momentos no debo caerte simpático, sé que eres un poco sensible sobretodo con este tema de los muertos y yo…

- ¿Con este tema de los muertos? ¿CON ESTE TEMA DE LOS MUERTOS?? ¡Diablos Seleey Booth, no hablamos de un muerto! Ni de otro cadáver a quien debo plasmar en el angelograma, hablamos de ti!! De tu muerte, la muerte de alguien a quien yo apreciaba, ¿ser un poco sensible Booth? ¡llevo llorando los últimos días!! ¿SER UN POCO SENSIBLE?? Por lo general mis amigos no mueren todos los días, por lo general mis amigos no fingen su muerte para lastimar a otros!!

- Ángela lo siento mucho, después que me dispararon el FBI fingió mi muerte para atrapar finalmente a este tipo, lo manejé de encubierto, me dijeron que la única forma de volverlo a ver sería en mi funeral, fui conciente del dolor que podría causarles pero este cretino hubiera seguido causando mas dolor del que yo podría provocar con mi engaño, solo quise evitar eso Ángela, sé que no es una disculpa pero creeme que fue necesario, solo cumplía con mi trabajo y este a veces puede ponerse duro.

- Comprendo que no pensaras en nosotros Booth, no lo entiendo aunque puedo comprender la lógica, pero… ¿porque a Brennan?

- Di al FBI una lista de gente, Bones era una de las designadas, una lista muy reducida ¿entiendes Ángela?

- Hey! Un momento… ¿Qué lista? ¿Para que estaba Brennan designada?

- Para informarle que no estaba muerto.

-¿Una de las designadas era Brennan?

-Otra vez actúas como mirona! – dijo apuntándola con su índice- claro que Bones estaba en mi lista, fue mi primera condición para aceptar el trabajo, sé que me golpeó para hacer mas creíble su representación (pero vaya que aun le dolía la mandíbula, debería decírselo cuando la encontrara) ¡pero no entiendo aun donde rayos, se metió!!

- Honey… creo que algo ha sucedido con quien debía realizar el llamado o alguien volcó su café sobre tu lista, pero lo cierto es que Brennan tampoco sabía que estabas vivo.

-¿Q…qu…que?

-Así como lo oyes, Brennan pensaba que tu… bueno que tu…bueno eso, en ese lugar dentro de ese ataúd.

-¿Bones pensaba que estaba realmente muerto? Santo Dios no puede ser posible!!, quizás lo sabía y estaba disimulándolo, nunca fue buena actriz pero quizá tomó un curso u obtuvo un don de su hada madrina que rayos!! es imposible que no estuviera enterada

-Tesoro… conozco a mi amiga hace muchos años y puedo apostar mi sex appeal a que ella no sabía que tu muerte era una parodia.

-No Ange, es imposible!!, yo la ví en mi funeral, estaba muy controlada, no lagrimas, no gritos, no…

- Sweety… ¿con quien diablos pasaste los últimos 3 años?? ¡Por Dios es Brennan no Scarlet O´Hara!!, tuve que rogarle para que acudiera al funeral!! Tenía muchas bases científicas para convencerme de lo inútil de estos rituales y sé por experiencia que cuanto más científica se vuelve más asustada y destrozada se encuentra.

Booth la observó perdido en sus pensamientos, la mujer del cementerio había sido Brennan ¿Cómo no pudo notarlo? Brennan! La de la mirada cargada de decepción, la joven perdida, la de los ojos mas tristes del mundo.

-¡Debo encontrarla ahora mismo!!- Dijo Booth mientras se ponía la chaqueta a medio camino hacia la salida.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno, antes de empezar agradezco enormemente los Revs, me encantaron!! eso hace que tenga mas ganas de seguir y a la vez mas presión porque salga mejor!! Jaja!!.**_

_**Quizá la historia tenga muchas fallas pero es bastante difícil pasar lo que uno imagina al papel ¿no?, digo, en la mente se ve tan facil e ideal P, pero le pongo mi mejor voluntad porque sé cuanto nos gusta leer sobre esta pareja!! **_

* * *

"_Booth estaba vivo!!": _Temperance se sentó en las interminables escalinatas del monumento a Lincoln, desde que había comenzado su trabajo en el Jeffersonian, amaba observar el lago en esas calidas horas de la media tarde, solo que hoy era diferente, su mente rápida trataba de analizar las mil variables posibles acerca de lo sucedido, pero era inútil, no encontraba explicación que satisficiera su lógica.

No quería ir al instituto y enfrentar las mismas caras, se sentía tonta y cansada, hubiera querido escapar lejos, quizás a algunos de los tantos destinos inhóspitos que había conocido, sería una buena idea perderse en Perú, Bangladesh, Nepal, pero de todas maneras no hubiese podido hacerlo: su pasaporte y papeles importantes se encontraban en la gaveta de su escritorio, aun no podía volver a su apartamento y enfrentar el único lugar testigo de sus últimos 3 peores días.

"_Hay varios tipos de familia Bones_" le había dicho una vez, pero ella al parecer solo conocía un solo tipo: la que engaña, finge, abandona, el tipo de familia que solo lastima.

Había tenido razón aquella vez,

"¿_De que te quejas Brennan_? – se dijo con sonrisa irónica- _ya sabíamos que no eres una de esas personas a las cuales les toca pertenecer a una familia_"

Y allí permaneció sentada, como una niña asustada y de mirada perdida, hasta que el cielo se cubrió con su manto de estrellas y tuvo que cubrirse la cara para que nadie viera el correr de sus lágrimas.

**CASA DE BRENNAN - ****HORAS DESPUES**

Cerca de la medianoche un ruido en el vestíbulo la saco de su letargo, llevaba rato recostada en el sofá, no había escuchado los mensajes pendientes de su contestadora, y ni siquiera había cenado, no por falta de ganas, sino porque sentía que su cuerpo pesaba toneladas como para arrastrarlo hacia la cocina.

El golpe de la puerta se hizo evidente, 1, 2, 3, veces

"Debe ser Angela" pensó tratando de ignorar el sonido pero, conociendo a su alocada y fiel amiga, supo que esta no desistiría tan fácilmente.

Con el poco espíritu que le quedaba se arrastró hasta la puerta…

-Ange no es necesario que…

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Booth parado frente a ella

- Booth disculpa, yo pensé que…

- Pensaste que era Angela, me di cuenta de eso ¿puedo pasar?

- Lo siento Booth, pero ya es medianoche y solo quiero…

- Vamos Brennan, será solo un segundo

Y antes que pudiera evitarlo se vio abriendo la puerta para darle paso al agente.

Ambos se quedaron de pié, evitándose las miradas, con un silencio incomodo que ninguno sabía como surcar…

Brennan se dirigió a la ventana y se mantuvo mirando el exterior varios minutos, como si algo asombroso se estuviera gestando afuera.

-Solo para que lo sepas, no iré a tu próximo funeral – le dijo sin darse la vuelta.

-Ok, Bones, escucha, ha habido un gran malentendido, ignoro como sucedió…

-Lo sé, Angela acaba de decírmelo

-¿Angela ya sabe como sucedió??

-No! Antes que llegaras me llamó para contarme la conversación que tuvieron, me puso al tanto acerca de tu lista y…

- Veo que dudaba que yo pudiera encontrarte

-Creo mas bien que quería evitar que volviera a golpearte cuando lo hicieras

-Como sea, lo cierto es que el FBI fingió mi muerte…

-Ya me lo dijo Angela, Booth!

- Bien! pero quizá se le olvidaron algunas palabras, luego que me dispararon…

-No me importa, sabía que no debía ir al funeral, fue una completa pérdida de tiempo, como bien lo dije

-Espera un segundo… ¿crees que ir a mi funeral es una pérdida de tiempo?, Bones escucha tu eras una de las designadas para saber que no estaba muerto lo juro!

-Ya te he dicho, no importa, lo entiendo, hacías tu trabajo, me parece perfectamente razonable, habla de tu responsabilidad y tu capacidad de anteponer profesionalismo a las circunstancias.

-¿Quieres que investigue porque no te lo dijeron?

-Si es importante para ti…

-Bien, lo haré

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de ellos,

-Ok, ya es tarde creo que debo irme

-Bien, nos vemos mañana

Ya en la puerta el agente se detuvo para agregar:

-Estamos bien verdad Bones?

-Si, lo estamos

-La próxima vez que muera te prometo que te lo diré

-Espero con ansiedad eso – le dijo mientras sus ojos claros lo miraban desafiantes

-Yo también Bones, adiós.

"Estamos bien" le había confirmado ella, pero Booth aun no se explicaba porqué tenía esa sensación de que ella no le había contado todo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Un capi mas, la sensación es que Brennan es como una bomba de tiempo que no se sabe cuando ni como va a estallar, ella nunca deja que las cosas le afecten demasiado pero… ¿existe una lógica para todo o hay sentimientos tan profundos que nos enfrentan a todo lo que creíamos conocer de nosotros mismos?, Bones aun no lo sabe… **

**Gracias otra vez por leer y por tanta buena onda!!**

* * *

**15 DIAS**** DESPUÉS**

- Hey Bones, ¿que haces? ¡Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos!

- Es científicamente imposible que haya otros mundos…

-Quiero decir hace ¿Cuánto? ¿8 , 10 días? No has salido del limbo en casi 2 semanas!!

-Por empezar no me gusta la expresión limbo, pero salvando esa distancia, si, ha sido mucho trabajo, ya que nos han enviado desde El Cairo cuerpos enterrados en una fosa común hace aproximadamente 200 años.

- Oh si, su familia debe estar muy preocupada pensando porque Charlie aun no vuelve de comprar sus cigarrillos!

- No creo que nadie se llamara Charlie en Egipto Booth

-OK, Bones era solo un poco de humor, olvídalo, hace una semana que no nos vemos, ni siquiera coincidimos en la cafetería.

-He tenido mucho trabajo llevando a cabo la identificación y…

-Te solía gustar el campo

-Insistías que te acompañara!!

-Quiero decir, tú en el laboratorio, yo en el campo, no trabajamos a todo nuestro potencial simbiótico, parece como que quizá ya no quieres trabajar conmigo

-Trabajo contigo Booth.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero!!

-Ya sabes, es solo que tengo mucho trabajo, cuando termine con las identificaciones todo será como antes.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Claro que si, - Le dijo mientras se alejaba apurada- volveremos al campo, seguirás sin dejarme conducir y otra vez seremos como "pan y jalea"

-"Pan y mantequilla" Bones, la frase es "Pan y mantequilla"!!.

Pero ella ya no podía oírlo, Booth se alegró de que la tormenta hubiera pasado y que solo se encontraran distanciados por esa obsesión femenina de tener el trabajo resuelto, así fueran viejos huesos que ya a nadie importaban.

Pero muy en su interior el agente sabía que no había sido totalmente sincera, había algo mas, algo que no fue dicho pero sin embargo se sentía en el aire, en la forma en que ella adoptaba al mirarlo, al pararse frente a él, había algo en sus gestos que, aunque trataran de sonar cotidianos, ya no lo eran, tenía la impresión que él y su compañera se habían convertido en algo parecido a una porcelana rota, aunque se pegaran nuevamente sus partes, no se podría disimular la rajadura.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien, aun sabemos que algo va a pasar, pero creo que la idea va a ir madurando acorde a como los personajes vayan entendiendo sus sentimientos, **

**Falta poco para que el dolor de Brennan salga a la luz, pero la pregunta es ¿como se pondrán las cartas sobre la mesa??, ¿tendrán el valor necesario para hacerlo? (Wow! lo pinto mejor de lo que es!! jaja!!)**

** Besos a todos/as, gracias, porfis! espero reviews! sinceramente me alegra mucho las molestias que se toman!!, besos a todas/os**

* * *

_E__l disparó sonó ensordecedor, Temperance solo lo vio caer, corrió hacia él y logró sostenerlo, sentía su sangre caliente escurrirse por entre su ropa, Seeley Booth la miraba fijo, sin hablar, sin moverse, solo trataba de aferrarse a su mano como si ese fuera el invisible hilo que lo mantenía atado al mundo, pero era inútil el contacto se hacia cada vez mas débil, de pronto Booth cerró los ojos y el hilo imaginario se cortó._

"NNoNoNOOOOOO" - Temperance despertó llorando, se encontraba bañada en sudor y temblaba inconteniblemente, no era nada nuevo, esta pesadilla se había hecho recurrente desde lo sucedido, Sweets podría haber dicho muchas cosas, pero ella no creía en la psicología, miró hacia el otro lado de la cama para comprobar que una vez mas y como cada noche no había nadie allí para abrazarla…

**DIAS DESPUES**

- Dra. pase por aquí, camine sobre esta madera, la lluvia de ayer ha hecho resbaladizo el terreno – le indicó el bombero mientras le apuntaba con una linterna.

- ¿Donde están?

- Por allí, detrás de eso matorrales, el grupo "Amigos de la Astronomía" encontró los restos mientras se dirigían a las montañas para observar vaya a saber que meteorito

- Era Helena

- Rayos!! Dra. Brennan conocía a una de las victimas?

-El meteorito! se llama Helena y se avista en la tierra cada 5 mil años - exclamó al tiempo que saltaba sobre el charco de agua.

Era una noche fría y demasiado oscura, había sido arrancada de su trabajo en el Laboratorio cuando le informaron la aparición de un cuerpo y por primera vez en 20 días volvía a los escenarios del crimen...

Ya se encontraba allí Cam y por primera vez en varios días volvía a crusarse con su compañero Seeley Booth en el trabajo de campo:

- Heeeey Bones!! ¿Se han acabado los huesitos anónimos?

- Hemos reconocido el 95 x ciento, el resto son fragmentos demasiado minúsculos como para asociarlos todavía a una identidad ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - dijo mientras se agachaba a observar los restos de las victimas

-Tenemos 2 cuerpos y su motocicleta a pocos metros, es imposible que hayan caído ya que la moto no presenta ninguna raspadura, unos nerds con telescopios y poca vida social lo encontraron, cuando se dirigían a la colina a observar quien sabe cual de tantos meteoritos

-Helena

-¿Conocías a la victima?

-¡Helena es el nombre del meteorito! ¿acaso no estudiaron astronomía en sus escuelas?

-Vamos Bones!, la escuela era Fútbol, campeonatos, porristas…

-Hombres

-Heyyyy!! Heyyy!! ¡Muchas chicas del instituto pueden tirar por la borda tu insulto!!

-¡Las victimas Booth!, masculinos, caucásicos, entre los 20 y 25 años, presentan herida debala con orificio de entrada a la altura del quinto espacio intercostal derecho. Es carne fresca, no entiendo porque estoy aquí.

-¿Pero debajo hay huesos verdad? – dijo Cam con suspicacia – por otro lado mira todos esos gusanos…

-¡Dije huesos, no insectos! – exclamo la forense molesta- ¿porqué me llamaron?

-No fui yo- respondió el agente levantando ambas manos en señal de inocencia.

-Fui yo- exclamó Cam sin quitar la vista del cuerpo

-¿Porqué? ¿Inventas excusas para ponernos a Booth y a mi juntos en un caso?

- No haría eso, Dra. Brennan

-¡Bien!, porque trabajamos en cosas separadas y estamos bien ¿no es verdad?

-¡Si! Al 100 x ciento- Contestó el agente

-Eso no es por lo que te llamé

- ¿Entonces porqué?

-Porque es sábado en la noche, tu ya estabas en el lab y a mi me espera una cena a la luz de las velas, unas margaritas y una conversación agradable con un hombre agradable

-¿ME LLAMASTE PORQUE TENIAS UNA CITA?? ¡DRA SAROYAN NO PUEDE HACER ESO, ES POCO PROFESIONAL!!

-Bien, Dra. Brennan – Le dijo mientras se alejaba- ¡Denúncieme con su superior!!-

Al pasar al lado de Booth le guiño un ojo mientras su boca articulaba la palabra "Suerte", en un gesto que no fue captado por la antropóloga.

**VIAJE DE VUELTA AL LABORATORIO**

Ambos iban muy callados, Booth concentrado al volante la miraba de reojo…no podía imaginarse sin ella de copiloto, ese lugar le pertenecía y no dejaría nunca que nadie mas lo ocupara, se veía hermosa tan sumida en sus pensamientos, su mente retrocedió a aquella noche en el cantobar con esos tremendos ojos celestes envolviéndolo como un abrazo

"_Vamos Seeley Booth no pienses tonterías, concéntrate en el volante, vamos hombre"_

Brennan miraba por la ventana, se sentía realmente bien estar nuevamente en el campo junto a su compañero, pese a que podía resultar muy molesto a veces, a ella le gustaba tenerlo por pareja, era su mejor amigo, no de la misma forma que lo era Ángela, pero Seeley Booth la protegía, era su apoyo y consejero, sabía que podía confiar en él y que nunca la lastimaría...

"_Salvo esta vez Temperance, él te falló, como todos en tu vida"_

No sabía porqué algo aun le molestaba, algo fuera de toda lógica, no quería recordar las ultimas semanas, las había borrado de su memoria y, aunque por las noches se despertará sobresaltada, el recuerdo de lo ocurrido era algo que aun no podía manejar, lo sucedido no solo la enfrentaba al dolor, sino al enorme arrepentimiento de las palabras no dichas a tiempo y esas palabras eran mucho mas que simples frases hechas, eran sentimientos y eso era a lo que mas temía enfrentarse en el mundo.

-Sabes que Bones?, si no me harás el favor de mantenerme despierto con tu charla, entonces pon un poco de música en la radio.

Temperance desganada estiró su mano encendiendo el stereo…

"_Oh,__ daddy,dear, You know you're still number one,  
But girls,They wanna have fu-un_

_Oh, girls, just wanna have..."_

Ambos de manera veloz e inconscientemente estiraron su mano para apagar la radio, esto hizo que sus dedos se rozaran, creando un breve pero calido contacto que pareció detener el tiempo

-Disculpa

No disculpame tu- dijo el agente – solo creo que es mejor viajar en silencio

Brennan aun sentía el contacto de la mano masculina, como si hubiera dejado chispas eléctricas en sus falanges, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese fugaz momento, el silencio no ayudaba a distraerse, el silencio la estaba volviendo loca

- Sully escribió hace unos días – dijo casi sin pensar

- ¿Si? ¿Y como le va la vida a "Simbad el marino"?

- ¡A ese lo conózco! ¡es el hombrecito de las espinacas!

- ¡No Bones! Ese era "Popeye el marino" ¿recuerdas?- y enseguida canturreó- "comiendo espinacas yo soy el mejor Popeye el marino soy…

La miró expectante como esperando que se uniera

-¡"Huuu huuu" Bones!!, la canción decía "Huuu huuu", todos los niños amábamos ese sonido!! ¿Sabes que? ¡Olvídalo!! Pero definitivamente debes comprarte un televisor.

-Sully está bien, se encuentra en Cartagena, tiene pensado visitar Washington el próximo mes, me ha pedido alojarse unos días en mi casa.

-¡Je! ¿Y que piensa hacer con su barco? ¿Mantenerlo a flote en tu bañera?

Temperance sabía que había sido la conversación equivocada, había amenazado su posición de macho alfa, _"mala elección Tempe"_ se dijo molesta, pero ella no sabía de estas cosas, no sabía socializar, ese era un campo que le correspondía a Ángela, lo suyo, y cada vez se ponía mas en evidencia, eran los huesos.

El trayecto final al Jeffersonian lo hicieron en silencio.

Ella no quería hablar para no seguir diciendo palabras equivocadas,

Él no quería encender la radio para evitar malos recuerdos.

De modo que ambos, secretamente, no encontraron mejor distracción que seguir pensando en ese breve pero intenso contacto que sin buscarlo habían compartido.


	6. Chapter 6

**Un capitulo mas, el clásico episodio "relleno" pero creo que es importante porque es el desencadenante de todo lo que viene luego!!**

**A la noche subo otro capitulo, ¡Lo prometo!!, gracias por leer y como siempre espero reviews!!**

* * *

INSTITUTO JEFFERSONIAN

- Las victimas eran Clive Staton y Jason Dirham, amigos y viejos compañeros de cuarto en su época de universidad, la hermana de Clive los espera en tu oficina Booth.

- ¡Gracias Ángela!, Bones ¿vienes?

OFICINA DE BOOTH

- Buenas tardes Srta. Staton, soy el agente Selley Booth y ella mi compañera, la antropóloga forense Temperance Brennan, tengo entendido que denunció la desaparición de su hermano hace 8 días ¿es cierto?

- ¿Mi hermano esta muerto verdad?

- Lo sentimos mucho, estamos tratando de resolver las causas de ambas muertes – dijo Brennan

- ¿Ambas? ¿Con quien estaba mi hermano?

- Su nombre era Jason Dirham, tenemos entendido que eran amigos – dijo Booth

- ¡Por Dios no Jason! ¡No es posible! ¡No Jason! ¡Debe haber un error!!

- Lo sentimos mucho, pero hemos identificado los restos y no hay ninguna duda de la identidad

- ¡Por Dios!! – dijo la joven sin para de llorar

- Srta Staton… Jason llevaba una foto suya en la billetera, ¿mantenían una relación sentimental?

- No y ambos éramos culpables, Jay me amaba, y yo lo amaba, solo que éramos muy tontos para entenderlo ¿sabe?, yo…simplemente creí que tendríamos tiempo, que alguna vez acabaríamos juntos, ¡era solo tiempo!! él era mi mejor amigo, siempre cuidó de mi desde que murió mi madre, a su lado me sentía protegida, hace mucho tiempo que lo amo, solo que…solo que yo tenía miedo de romper lo que teníamos hasta entonces.

- ¿Sabia usted de los sentimientos de Jason?

- Si, mi hermano me lo había confesado, Clive quería vernos juntos, sabía que nunca podría encontrar mejor hombre que Jason, pero no era fácil abordar a Jay, cuando no era yo la que establecía los límites era él, creo también tenia miedo, actuábamos como 2 tontos, sin querer ver la realidad de lo que sentíamos.

- Tenían miedo a que todo cambiara ¿verdad?- dijo Brennan clavándole la mirada

- Si, a que pudiéramos arruinarlo

- ¿Por eso nunca hablaron sobre sus sentimientos?

- Sabía lo que Jay sentía por mí, creíamos que habría tiempo, siempre buscábamos una excusa para tomarnos la mano, rozarnos, pero enseguida nos retractábamos, era como si no pudiéramos dejar de sentirnos cerca pero a la vez como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo

- ¿Alguna vez le confeso sus sentimientos Srta. Staton? – Brennan controlaba la conversación.

- No, me costó entender que era amor lo que sentía, siempre trataba de buscar excusas acerca de que Jason era mi amigo, que solo era…

- ¿Amistad y empatía?

- Si, amistad, cariño fraternal, pero ¡era amor!, amor Dra Brennan y hoy… ahora siento que no voy a poder seguir sin Jason, ¡no voy a poder respirar sin el!! ¿Cómo voy a poder seguir viva sin él?– la joven comenzó a llorar con desesperación.

Brennan se levantó de su silla y en un acto inconsciente la rodeó con sus brazos, el llanto era terrible, era el llanto de alguien que cargaba con el arrepentimiento de haber dejado pasar un momento que ya no se repetiría jamás.

De golpe se separó de la mujer, Booth pudo ver su expresión pálida cuando se puso de pié, se veía asustada y demasiado triste, musitó suavemente unas disculpas y salió rauda del despacho del agente.

Booth salió corriendo tras ella, pero jamás pudo alcanzarla.


	7. Chapter 7

**Este capitulo me quedó larguísimo!! Así que lo dividí en 2 partes para no cansarlas!, pero es mas o menos lo que esperabamos, que todo salga a la luz!!**

**Ya estamos llegando al final, se los prometo!.**

**El lunes posteo nuevo capitulo, buen finde!!**

* * *

CASA DE BRENNAN

- ¡Booth! ¿Que haces aquí?

- Hola Bones, no pude encontrarte luego que prácticamente huiste de mi oficina, en realidad nadie pudo hacerlo ¿sabes? Con Ángela dejamos cientos de mensajes en tu contestadora

-Alguien debería explicarles acerca del verdadero uso de la contestadora: atender por ti cuando no estas o cuando no y repito "NO" tienes deseos de ser encontrada.

- ¿Porque no querrías hacerlo? ¿Que fue lo que paso allí exactamente Bones?

- ¡Nada pasó!

- ¿Y por eso escapaste?

- ¡No escapé!!

- Te fuiste a la mitad de la conversación con la hermana de la victima, salí tras de ti y no pude encontrarte, no hace falta ser un genio para notar que corriste

- No corrí solo camine mas deprisa que lo habitual

- Y por primera vez desde que te conozco ¿te tomaste la tarde libre sin siquiera avisarle a Cam? ¿Que es lo que sucedió allí dentro?

- ¡Ya he dicho que nada sucedió!

- ¡Vamos Bones!, mírame, soy yo Booth, somos compañeros ¿verdad? Debemos confiar uno en el otro ¿recuerdas?

Bones levantó repentinamente la mirada del suelo, el dolor comenzó a ahogarla rápidamente, demasiados sentimientos se agolpaban queriendo desesperadamente salir, tantas palabras que no habían sido dichas, tantas explicaciones que no habían sido pedidas…

Había creído que todo podía estar bien otra vez, que podría perdonar, que las pesadillas que la perseguían cada noche desaparecerían con el tiempo, pero fue justo en ese momento que lo entendió, no podría olvidar lo que aun no dejaba de doler: casi había perdido a su compañero, ese hombre que la escuchaba y la hacia reír, que la abrazaba cuando no podía continuar, ese hombre que le había mostrado un mundo que no conocía, no solo era su pareja el agente especial del FBI, sino que era su amigo y también, aunque se empeñara en negarlo con montañas de bases científicas, estaba absoluta y completamente enamorada de Seeley Booth

- ¿Por qué Booth, por qué? –las lagrimas comenzaron a caer inconteniblemente

- ¡Por Dios Bones!, ¿que sucede? ¿De que hablas? ¿Que ha pasado para que te encuentres así? Dímelo y resolveré lo que sea – dijo tomándola de los hombros para generar el contacto visual que necesitaba

- ¡SUELTAME! – dijo ella al borde de la desesperación mientras rompía ese contacto que la mareaba – NO TIENES DERECHO A SEGUIR JUGANDO, NO TIENES DERECHO A SIMULAR QUE TE IMPORTO, YA NO TE CREO, YA NO TE NECESITO!!

-¿P…pero que sucede Bones? ¡Dímelo! ¿Que hice mal? ¿Que hice para que te encuentres así?

- DIABLOS SEELY BOOTH… ESTABAS MUERTO, ¡MUERTO!, CAISTE MUERTO EN MIS BRAZOS, YO… YO…MALDICION!!

-T… Temperance yo…

- ¿QUE? ¿QUE DIRAS AHORA BOOTH? ¿LO HICE POR SEGURIDAD NACIONAL? ¿SEGUI LOS PROTOCOLOS? HEMOS SIDO COMPAÑEROS ¡DURANTE 3 AÑOS!, ¡3 MALDITOS AÑOS Y YA HABIAS ROTO EL PROTOCOLO ANTES!, A VECES PONIENDO MI VIDA EN PELIGRO, LO CUAL TIENE SENTIDO, YA QUE CLARAMENTE NO TIENES UNA VERDAERA PREOCUPACION POR MI

Las hirientes palabras eran mas de lo que el agente podía soportar, la tomó por los hombros empujándola contra la pared y haciendo mínima la distancia entre sus cuerpos

-¡Recibí una bala por ti!!

Temperance trató de zafarse pero lo único que logro fue hacer mas estrecho el contacto, Booth le tomo ambas manos reteniéndolas por sobre su cabeza

-Temperance…- Le dijo casi en un susurro- he trabajado contigo, he enfrentado la muerte contigo y ¿sabes que? tienes razón fue solo una vez, no pude evitar las otras veces que estuviste en peligro, no pude evitar que cayeras en manos del sepulturero ni estuve allí para protegerte en New Orleans, pero esta vez pude hacerlo, me interpuse entre esa bala y tu, hubiera muerto por ti Temperance una y mil veces hubiera muerto por ti.

Sus miradas permanecían fijas, absorbiendo el aliento del otro, perdidos en el contacto, en la suave agitación de sus pechos provocada por la tensión, ambos sabían que estaban mas allá de cualquier línea, Booth se dejaba mecer en la marea adictiva de aquellos ojos mas profundamente azules por las lagrimas derramadas y Temperance se encontraba presa de esas fuertes manos que la retenían y la apretaban amoldándola al cuerpo masculino…

(Continua...)


	8. Chapter 7 Part II

-Temperance…- Le dijo casi en un susurro- he trabajado contigo, he enfrentado la muerte contigo y ¿sabes que? tienes razón fue solo una vez, no pude evitar las otras veces que estuviste en peligro, no pude evitar que cayeras en manos del sepulturero ni estuve allí para protegerte en New Orleans, pero esta vez pude hacerlo, me interpuse entre esa bala y tu, hubiera muerto por ti Temperance una y mil veces hubiera muerto por ti.

- ¿Y PORQUE NO EVITASTE MI DOLOR ENTONCES? - la fuerza con que lo había empujado lo dejó perplejo - ¿PORQUE ME DEJASTE SUFRIR CREYENDO QUE HABIAS MUERTO?, ¿PORQUE BOOTH? ¿PORQUE? ¡MALDICION!! - con estas palabras pasó su mano sobre un estante arrojando todo el contenido y así como los cientos de CDs se desplomaron en el piso, la fría doctora se dejo caer de rodillas llorando inconsolablemente

Seeley corrió a abrazarla, no soportaba verla llorar, había sidoun testigo frío y controlado hasta en los dolores mas aberrantes provocados por la guerra, pero ver llorar a Brennan era diferente… era como desarmarse por dentro, solo la abrazó, queriendo traspasar todo ese dolor a su cuerpo para que ella no debiera sentirlo

- Temperance perdóname, perdóname preciosa, por favor perdóname – dijo mientras besaba sus cabellos

La dura mujer que había conocido, la especialista en artes marciales, la que sabia manejar un arma con precisión y no le temía a nada (_"Solo a las serpientes" _pensó con ternura) lloraba y temblaba sobre su pecho y Seeley pensó que jmás se había sentido un hombre tan miserable..

- Fue allí – dijo ella incorporándose para señalar una esquina del living

Booth la miro esperando que continuara…

- Fue allí, en ese sofá, la noche que dijeron que habías muerto, volví a casa y me senté allí, no podía moverme, ni siquiera pensar, sentía que el dolor estaba mas allá de cualquier lógica posible, sin embargo dolía y no podía evitarlo, estabas muerto, tenía tu sangre en mi ropa y era lo único que tenia de ti, yo… estabas muerto Booth, …yo… no podía con esa idea, ¡simplemente no podía!, lloré y grité hasta el amanecer, hasta quedarme sin fuerzas, hasta comprender que me había quedado sin nada…

- Por Dios Tempe…

- Fue en ese sofá ¿sabes?, esa noche yo… yo…recé

Booth, conmovido ante esa confesión, tomó la cara de Brennan entre sus manos, su frente descansando en la frente de ella, sin poder evitar sus propias lagrimas, no quería mostrarse vulnerable, pero supo que no importaba, estaba ante ella, la única que lo conocía realmente y ella había olvidado sus convicciones para creer en sus creencias.

- Yo… yo solo le pedí a Dios que volvieras, que me hiciera despertar y descubrir que había sido solo una pesadilla, le pedí por favor, porque creí por ti Booth, espere un milagro por ti y nada sucedió

- Sucedió Temperance, claro que sucedió, estoy aquí, sabía que debía estar aquí por ti, cuando la gorda Pam me disparó yo solo vi tu rostro, y yo… sabia que debía seguir por ti, estoy aquí y es solo por ti, siempre fue por ti...

Brennan se levantó cortando todo posible contacto

- Puedes irte

- Bones…

- Dije que puedes irte, quiero que te marches Booth

- Bones... escucha... jamás te haría daño, lo sabes, pero también sabes que no fui el culpable, escuchaste a Sweets, dijiste que entendías la lógica, que te parecían razonables los motivos acerca del porqué no fuiste notificada…

- Como profesional soy perfectamente capaz de entender la lógica, pero como persona, como mujer no puedo entenderlo, hay cosas que van más allá del profesionalismo: se llama corazón Booth, tú me lo enseñaste, tú me dijiste cuando poner la mente en punto muerto ¿recuerdas?... Corazón Booth.

- Tempe yo…

- Por favor, solo... solo vete, ya no tenemos nada que hablar, otra vez me equivoqué.

- Temperance, escucha, si hubiera una forma de volver el tiempo atrás y arreglar las cosas creeme lo haría

- Hay una forma Booth, quizás debamos volver el tiempo atrás, 3 años atrás y hacer de cuenta que tu y yo nunca nos conocimos

- ¿Acaso te arrepientes de habernos conocido Bones?, ¿te arrepientes de todo lo que hemos vivido?

Brennan no contestaba, su cabeza era un tornado de pensamientos y sensaciones, no quería salir lastimada, _"otra vez, como siempre"_

- Vamos Bones, dilo, solo dilo una vez y haremos de cuenta que jamás nos hemos conocido, te doy mi palabra, péro solo debes mirarme a los ojos y decirme que te arrepientes de todo, de mi, de lo que somos cuando estamos juntos, solo dilo 1 vez Bones y prometo que me iré y no volverás a verme…

Booth como buen apostador, sabía que se estaba jugando la carta más peligrosa de la partida, si Brennan volvía a levantar los muros gélidos con los que se protegía, la perdería para siempre, era su última carta y tanto si ganaba como si perdía estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

- Vamos Bones, vamos, mírame a los ojos y dime que te arrepientes de todo, dime que jamás tuviste esa sensación especial cuando estamos juntos, vamos – Booth acercó su rostro al de ella, tan cerca que podían absorber la respiración del otro- ¡Dímelo maldita sea! – Le dijo tomándole el rostro con ambas manos- Dime que no sientes esto, que no sabes lo que tenemos, lo que está sucediendo, solo dímelo si realmente lo sientes.

Brennan se encontraba al limite de sus fuerzas y deseos, sabía que era demasiado especial lo que tenían juntos, que también lo sentía, pero estaba dolida, aterrada por las largas semanas que había vivido, por las temerosas pesadillas, por la soledad que le había quemado el cuerpo, Booth no había pensado en ella, _¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, para él soy solo su compañera"_, entonces supo que no podría fingir ni un día mas sus sentimientos, pero para Booth era diferente… el lo había dicho una vez:

"_Las personas que trabajan en condiciones de alto riesgo no pueden involucrarse de manera romántica, es la línea que no podemos cruzar"_

Y ella no estaba dispuesta a quedarse, no de ese modo, no a ese precio, la desición ya estaba tomada...

Y desafiandolo con la mirada, con su postura arrogante de fria profesional, de repente le dijo:

- "Me arrepiento de haberte conocido Seeley Booth"

Él la observó por unos instantes, con una mezcla de dolor, furia e impotencia, en silencio tomó su abrigo del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta y entonces a modo de despedida y sin siquiera mirarla exclamó:

- No es buena mentirosa Dra. Brennan.

El sonido del portazo final resonó como un eco dentro del apartamento.


	9. Chapter8

**Un nuevo epi dividido en 2…**

**Posteo a medida que escribo por eso pido perdón por la tardanza, pero me está costando bastante reordenar las ideas**

**¿Cuantas me voy a cansar de agradecer por todas las cosas lindas que me dicen? Simple… ¡NUNCA!! ¡Gracias y mil gracias!! **

* * *

Cuando el apartamento finalmente quedó en silencio, trató firmemente de convencerse a si misma que había optado por la solución mas lógica, la única que conocía y parecía haber resultado los últimos 15 años: alejar a las personas de su vida, no crear vínculos afectivos y seguir adelante sola, siempre sola para que no doliera, para que nadie pudiera traicionarla.

"_fue una buena decisión, el amor solo causa dolor, no tiene poderes mágicos, no existe ninguna teoría que demuestre el poder del amor como factor determinante para modificar el flujo de los acontecimientos, para eso está la ciencia, la ciencia es exacta y tangible la ciencia es algo en lo que puedo apoyarme porque nunca se equivoca"._

"_¡Oh mírate Tempe!_ – se dijo examinando detalladamente su rostro en el enorme espejo de la sala – _no deberías haber permitido que él te viera así, no deberías haber llorado en su presencia, pero bien, ya todo terminó, en unas horas le pedirás a Ángela que recoja tus documentos de la oficina y te irás de viaje, siempre quisiste interactuar con los Jarawa de Asia, pasaran 15 días…mejor 1 mes, luego a tu regreso Booth habrá buscado un reemplazo y todo será como debió haber sido: tu en el lab y el FBI en el campo"._

Brennan parloteaba sin cesar, como queriendo a toda costa evitar el silencio, porque bien sabía que éste podía ser abrumador, que podía acallar la lógica y darle paso al corazón haciéndole oír todas las verdades guardadas en su interior y dejar hablar al corazón era lo que mas la atemorizaba.

"_Quizás deberías ir a Colombia, hasta podrías encontrarte con Sully y navegar juntos_ – Una sonrisa tibia se formó en su rostro, al recordar al hombre que había conocido, era una buena persona, un ser humano genial con el que podía compartimentar, estaba convencida que con el paso del tiempo podía convertirse en el hombre ideal con quien pensar a futuro… pero Sully… Sully no le daba esos abrazos que la hacían sentirse protegida, no le mostraba el mundo ni la hacia reír con tonterías, Sully no sabía quien era ella realmente, Sully no era Booth, ningún hombre lo sería y entonces tuvo la certeza que jamás volvería a ser feliz si no lo intentaba...

Y así fue como todo se aclaró de repente…


	10. Chapter 8 part II

**Sé que van a odiarme profundamente, ¡lo sé, lo sé lo sé!! Pero es necesario!!**

**El próximo capitulo ya está casi listo, mas tardar el viernes sin falta para ustedes, como una manera de redimirme por esto que van a leer…**

* * *

Seeley Booth la vio salir del edificio, mirando hacia ambos lados con ansias desesperadas, de repente sintió que estaba observando a un ángel, un ángel terco y exasperante pero que le colmaba el alma y lograba derretir su recio corazón.

Temperance lo reconoció en la oscuridad de la noche, saber que no se había marchado la llenó de felicidad, como si alguien le diera una oportunidad mas de resarcirse, una oportunidad mas de hacer las cosas bien.

Cuando la vio caminar a su encuentro el agente supo que mataría y moriría mil veces por esa mujer, había dejado sus misiones de francotirador hacia tiempo, su conciencia de "buen chico católico" no deseaba seguir cargando mas muertes, quería redimirse, equilibrar la balanza, pero sin embargo, había empuñado el arma en mas de una ocasión y supo que lo haría un millón de veces mas sin siquiera dudarlo, porque enseguida supo que había algo mas importantes que sus creencias, el debía hacer un mundo mas agradable para ella.

Brennan no vio la Eco Explorer color rubí que se acercaba raudamente, su mente y sus sentidos se hallaban en una dimensión totalmente ajena a los elementos que la rodeaban.

El conductor de la Ford no la vio salir por entre las sombras de la noche, pero claro estaba que, después de varias cervezas en aquel maloliente bar, no podría ver más allá de sus propias narices.

Booth oyó el rechinar de los neumáticos mucho antes de divisarlo, no quiso creer que podría suceder, _"por favor no lo hagas"_ susurró al aire como una plegaria. Instintivamente corrió hacia donde ella se encontraba, aun sabiendo que no podría alcanzarla.

Un segundo antes que todo ocurriese, sus miradas se cruzaron y el mundo pareció filmarse en cámara lenta, Booth se aferro a esos ojos con los propios bañados en lagrimas y pronto tuvo la certeza de estar observando un ángel con la apariencia de una frágil muñeca.

En el momento en que la camioneta rozo su piel, Brennan comprendió que algo malo estaba sucediendo, entonces solo pudo esperar que él hubiera entendido todo lo que ella estuvo a punto de decirle.

Para cuando el conductor escapó sin mirar atrás y amparado en las sombras nocturnas, el ángel se encontraba tendido en la acera como si solo fuera los vestigios de una muñeca rota.


	11. Chapter 9

Este episodio me salió muy triste (consejo: léanlo escuchando "Tears in Heaven" de Eric Clápton!!)

Aclaración: Los que está en negrita son 2 párrafos extraídos de el libro "El amor en los tiempos del cólera" (cuando muere accidentalmente el Dr. Urbino frente a su mujer Fermina), los agregué porque me pareció que podían dar un ejemplo de la historia y porque así es como me gustaría haber escrito lo que sintieron Booth y Tempe!!

Bueno, no hablo mas y mejor sigo intentado terminar el próximo capitulo (mi laguna mental me tiene atorada!!) besos y mil gracias! ah y perdón por el sufrimiento P

* * *

.

.

"…_**Su primera reacción fue de esperanza porque tenía los ojos abiertos y un brillo de luz radiante que no le había visto nunca en las pupilas. Le rogó a Dios que le concediera al menos un instante para que no se fuera sin saber cuánto lo había querido por encima de las dudas de ambos, y sintió un apremio irresistible de empezar la vida con ella otra vez desde el principio para decirse todo lo que se les quedó sin decir, y volver a hacer bien cualquier cosa que hubieran hecho mal en el pasado." **_

"…_**trató de correr como pudo y el corazón le saltó en astillas cuando vio a su hombre tendido bocarriba, ya muerto en vida, pero resistiéndose todavía un último minuto al coletazo final de la muerte para que tuviera tiempo de llegar. Alcanzó a reconocerla en el tumulto a través de las lágrimas del dolor irrepetible de morirse sin ella, y la miró por última vez para siempre jamás con los ojos más luminosos, más tristes y más agradecidos que ella no le vio nunca en medio siglo de vida en común, y alcanzó a decirle con el último aliento:**_

_**-Sólo Dios sabe cuánto te quise."**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Booth corrió para llegar a su lado, jamás había tenido tanto miedo, jamás se había sentido tan solo _"Dios por favor no, te lo ruego, no, por favor"._

Cuando llegó a su lado el miedo se convirtió en un terror jamás imaginado, era el terror de seguir vivo sin ella, se agachó a observarla y ella instintivamente volteó la cabeza hacia él echándole la mirada más hermosa, más triste y más azul que él había visto jamás.

- Bones tranquila, todo estará bien, te pondrás bien, tranquila

- Bo…Booth…- le costaba demasiado hablar, cada vez que lo intentaba su boca emitía un quejido de dolor tan audible como desgarrador

- ¡Shhh! no hables, descansa, te pondrás bien, ya lo verás vas a estar bien.

Mientras la cubría con su saco notó la mancha oscura que iba cubriendo el pavimento, trató desesperadamente de encontrar su teléfono, pero fue inútil quizás había caído segundos antes cuando corrió a su encuentro.

- Tempe preciosa escúchame, debo buscar ayuda, yo solo…volveré enseguida ¿me oyes?

- Booth no, no te vayas, quédate conmigo por favor

El agente miró a su alrededor evaluando el perímetro, era un anoche oscura, sin transeúntes a quien recurrir por auxilio, sabía que debía buscar ayuda urgente, pero también sabía que si la dejaba allí y algo pasaba… estaría sola, sola y asustada y esa imagen lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

- Aquí estoy, me quedaré aquí ¿me oyes Tempe? Aquí estoy como siempre, todo estará bien, aquí estoy contigo – Booth la tomó en sus brazos queriendo acunarla como a un niño, acariciándole el cabello de la misma manera como lo hacía con Parker cuando este tenía sus "sueños malos"

- Seeley… Yo… lo siento, lo siento tanto

- ¡No lo hagas Bones!, no te despidas ¿me oíste? No lo hagas

- Hay tanto que debo decirte, yo…

- Preciosa descansa, hablaremos después, ahora solo debes descansar

- No habrá después Booth

- Escúchame y escúchame bien, habrá un después porque no vas a ir a ningún lado, estoy aquí y no dejaré que nada malo te suceda, ¿me oyes?, no dejaré que suceda

Había tomado una decisión…se interpondría una vez más ante ella y la muerte, negociaría con ella, rogaría por ocupar su lugar, porque sabía que no la dejaría partir, que no habría trato posible, que no la arrancarían de sus brazos y en ese momento decidió luchar una vez mas contra el implacable destino…

-Vamos Temperance lo haremos juntos –acto seguido la miró con dulzura infinita y sonriéndole por entre las lagrimas de ambos la alzó en sus brazos, – confía en mi, saldremos de esta juntos.

El hospital mas cercano se encontraba a 2 kilómetros, Booth corría con ella en sus brazos sin dejar de susurrarle palabras de aliento, diciéndole una y otra vez lo hermosa que era y todo lo que harían cuando por fin se recuperara.

Se sentía aterrado, perdido como un niño pequeño, pero esa noche con la mujer de su alma debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte sobre su pecho, supo que nunca jamás había sido tan fuerte, no era solo por ella, sino también por él, porque supo en ese instante que si Brennan moría, su vida estaría acabada.

Minutos después, mitad por el esfuerzo y mitad por la tensión de lo vivido, las rodillas de Booth se vencieron cayendo sobre el hall central del hospital.

- ¡Pronto una camilla! Llamen al jefe de guardia – Gritó una enfermera que presenció la escena

- Lo hicimos preciosa, lo hicimos juntos - le dijo sonriendo jadeante por entre las lagrimas.

- ¡Siempre lo hemos hecho Booth! - pero enseguida tuvo la cruel certeza que estaba equivocada, y que debía seguir sola, que ya no habría tiempo para arrepentirse de nada.

.

.

A las 02 y 40 minutos Temperance Brennan cerró sus ojos en el hall del Hospital Central de Washington.


	12. Chapter 10

Antes de empezar pido perdón por la demora, sé como sigue la historia pero cuando me sentaba a escribir... no se me ocurria nada!!.

Chicas me encantaron las palabras que me dejaron! miles y miles de gracias!!, prometo poner todo mi empeño en terminar rapido esta historia!!

* * *

_**¿Y si nos quedara poco tiempo? ¿Si mañana acaban nuestros días? ¿Si no te he dicho suficiente que te adoro con la vida?**__** ¿Y si nos quedara poco tiempo y no llego a jurarte que nadie puede amarte más que yo?**_

.

.

.

.

- ¡Empezaré una línea central!, Agente Booth debe salirse de nuestro camino, ¡necesitamos salvarle la vida!!

Pero Booth no podía oírlos, a la cabecera de la camilla le rogaba entre lágrimas que fuera fuerte, implorándole por sus ganas de vivir.

- 3 miligramos de Epi por el tubo ET

- Agente – dijo uno de los médicos, jalando suavemente de su brazo hacia la salida – usted no puede hacer esto, nosotros necesitamos hacer esto, necesitamos salvarle la vida a la Dra. Brennan y usted necesita esperar afuera

- Fibrilación ventricular, ¡vamos! Carguen a 300

- ¡Listo!

- Despejen

- ¿Es ella?, ¿Es Brennan? – Exclamó entre lágrimas desesperadas Ángela apenas ingresó por el pasillo

- Lo es – dijo Cam con gesto adusto

- ¿ESTAN SEGUROS? ¿LA VIERON? ¡PODRÍAN ESTAR EQUIVOCADOS!, PODRÍA SER UN ERROR… PODRÍA…

- Lo es Ange, es Temperance – interrumpió Booth saliendo de la sala de emergencias.

Ver al agente bañado en sangre era mucho más de lo que Ángela podía soportar…

- OH ¡por Dios! ¡Por Dios no!!

- Hey Angie, escúchame – le dijo Jack mirándola profundamente para tranquilizarla- ella va a superar esto, es fuerte, ella puede superarlo ¿entiendes?, ¡Booth vamos díselo!, dile que Temperance va a estar bien, ¡vamos hombre díselo!

- Ángela… Temperance… ella solo…solo… - Pero Booth no pudo continuar, no podía engañarla ni engañarse, Bones estaba muriendo sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, dando un puñetazo a la pared para descargar su bronca se alejó sin decir mas por el pasillo.

Hodgins lo alcanzó a pocos metros y lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo…

- Hey Booth, escucha…

- ¡Hodgins ahora no!

- Tal vez no sea el mejor momento, pero sé lo que estás sintiendo y solo debes ser fuerte.

- ¿Sabes lo que estoy sintiendo? – El agente lo tomó de la solapa acorralándolo con furia contra la pared - ¿TU SABES LO QUE ESTOY SINTIENDO? ¿SERIAS FUERTE SI FUERA ANGELA LA QUE ESTÁ ALLÍ DENTRO LUCHANDO POR SU VIDA?, ¡ESTA MURIENDO HODGINS!, ¡TEMPERANCE ESTA MURIENDO!, ¿COMO DIABLOS PUEDES SABER LO QUE ESTOY SINTIENDO?…TU SOLO CONOCES DE TIERRA, TU… – dijo clavándole el dedo en el pecho- ¡TU NO SABES NADA!!

- Sé que si fuera Ángela estaría llorando como un condenado crío y haciendo las promesas mas ridículas para que se salvara, pero ¿Sabes que?, al menos no estaría aterrado de haber sido tan necio

- ¿De que rayos hablas?

- Solo mírate, estas enojado, tu rabia sobrepasa el dolor, tu ira es impotencia pura, porque tienes miedo que muera sin haberlo escuchado de tus boca, estás arrepentido de no haberle dicho lo que sientes y quizás yo solo sepa de limo Booth, pero aquí entre nosotros… tu eres quien no sabe nada.

Sin mirarlo siquiera Booth lo empujó en su viaje hacia la salida pero fue interceptado por un insistente Hodgins que se interpuso en su camino con determinación…

- Debes decirlo Booth, dilo para liberarte, díselo a El en quien tu crees, díselo para que te de la oportunidad de dejarla a tu lado, ¡diablos dilo men!, porque si no lo dices ahora, no volverás a decirlo nunca en tu vida.

Booth se alejó unos pasos y lo miro, no de la forma despectiva con que lo miraba en el laboratorio, Jack Hodgins lo había descifrado y en ese momento sintió la comprensión del amigo.


	13. Chapter 11

… La silenciosa capilla del hospital se hallaba en penumbras, solo unas pocas velas rodeaban a un Cristo crucificado como única imagen del modesto lugar.

Booth avanzó unos pasos por entre el pasillo y cuando fue a persignarse toda la furia y la impotencia se le vinieron encima en un incontrolable alud.

-No lo haré sabes – dijo apuntando su índice hacia donde se encontraba la cruz - no lo haré, crees que debo persignarme, agachar mi cabeza y aceptar tus designios como siempre lo he hecho, como el buen cristiano que he sido pero no lo haré, no esta vez, ¿crees que puedes burlarte de todo y de todos? ¿Crees que realmente tú manejas todo?,

Caminó hasta ubicarse en el centro mismo de la sala, allí donde las palabras retumban en su propio eco…

- ¿Por qué debería respetarte ah?, dímelo, dame una sola razón para creer que realmente eres misericordioso, vamos dímelo, dame algo que valga la pena. Me estas castigando ¿verdad? Te estas cobrando cada una de mis victimas ¿Quién eres tu para hacerlo?, empuñé mi arma para salvar vidas, hice mi elección, pero en cambio tu… tu solo levantas tu dedo como si nada importara, allí afuera hay miles de asesinos, asesinos de niños, asesinos que gozan con enterrar vivas a personas inocentes ¡pero claro que no!, de todas las personas, de todas las malditas posibilidades tuviste que elegirla a ella, ¡A ELLA!, porque para ti es un juego verdad, un estúpido juego, vivir o morir, solo sigues los designios de tus malditos caprichos.

Con las manos en su cinturón, como según el Dr. Gordon Gordon, hacía para adoptar una postura más agresiva, comenzó a alejarse pero al llegar a la puerta, se volteó una vez más y con el dedo acusador en alto, gritó:

- ¡Al diablo con tus palabras al diablo contigo, olvídate de mi, para mi tu ya no existes!

Booth abandonó la capilla sintiéndose el hombre mas solo, derrotado y traicionado del mundo entero.


	14. Chapter 12

**Pido perdón por todos estos meses en donde dejé la historia a la mitad, sé que es una falta de respeto pero tuve muchos problemas! les agradezco todos los comentarios... son simplemente geniales!! amé esta historia y finalmente la terminé y estará el "the end" listo para ustedes antes del viernes!!! gracias!!**

* * *

… Al salir de la capilla, su furia solo pudo avanzar solo unos metros, ya que el torbellino de recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente lo hicieron detener en seco…

"_Fue en ese sofá ¿sabes?, esa noche yo…recé, yo solo le pedí a Dios que volvieras, le pedí por favor, porque creí por ti Booth, espere un milagro por ti"_

"_Debes decirlo Booth, dilo para liberarte, díselo a El en quien tu crees, díselo para que te de la oportunidad de dejarla a tu lado, ¡diablos dilo men!, porque si no lo dices ahora, no volverás a decirlo nunca en tu vida."_

Y Booth finalmente comprendiéndolo todo, corrió hasta caer de rodillas en el centro mismo de la pequeña capilla…

Sálvala, señor…solo sálvala, por favor, es lo único que te pido, sálvala yo solo… yo amo a Temperance Brennan la amo _**mas allá de lo imaginable**_ y si la alejas, si por alguna razón la alejas de mi vida… Señor yo… te lo suplico, he cometido miles de errores, cosas de las que me avergüenzo haber echo, Tempe… ella solo hace que yo desee ser mejor, solo déjame tomar su lugar, llevame a mi, mírame – dijo extendiendo al aire los brazos - yo no valgo nada, yo no soy nada.

Ángela desde el arco de entrada observaba la escena bañada en llanto, sabía que a veces los hombres debían llorar a solas, pero ver al recio agente desmoronado hizo que se acercara protectoramente a abrazarlo.

Booth solo la miro y supo que podía llorar en esos brazos, porque ambos entendían su dolor…

Yo le hice esto Ange, Santo Dios como pude hacerle esto!!!

No lo sabias Booth, no podías imaginarlo

Es ella, Ángela, siempre fue ella, Temperance es mi vida y la estoy perdiendo, no puedo perderla ¿entiendes?, la amo y no puedo perderla ahora, solo que no sé que hacer, no sé como remediar lo que hice mal…

Llevo buscándote rato, acaban de pasar a Brennan a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, Booth tesoro, mírame… ya te lo dijiste, se lo dijiste a él – dijo señalando hacia arriba- ya me dijiste lo que siempre quise escuchar, creo que llego el momento de decírselo a ella, ve a decírselo Booth y dale a nuestra chica un motivo para seguir luchando.

Pero el agente ya no podía oírla porque había emprendido la segunda carrera mas importante de su vida


	15. Chapter 13

**La frase en negrita pertenece al libro "La insoportable levedad del ser" de Milan Kundera (obviamente yo no podría escribir nada tan magico!), faltan solo 2 capitulos!!! como siempre dejen sus Reviews que me encanta saber las opiniones!!! besos!!**

* * *

"… **y de pronto tuvo la clara sensación que no podría sobrevivir a la muerte de ella. Se acostaría a su lado y querría morir con ella. Conmovido por esa imagen hundió en ese momento la cara en la almohada junto a la cabeza de ella y permaneció así durante mucho tiempo...."**

El estomago se le hizo un nudo al ver a la mujer de sus sueños conectada a un sinfín de maquinas centelleantes, tan frágil, tan blanca, hermosa y parecida a ese ángel con el que se había fascinado horas antes.

Hey Bones – susurró acercando una silla junto a ella sin soltar su mano - Hey preciosa aquí estoy ¿sabes? Se que me escuchas y quiero decirte que me quedaré aquí el tiempo que haga falta – Booth acaricio su mejilla tan sutilmente como si el leve roce de sus masculinas manos pudieran romperla.

Sentir la tibieza de esa piel, lo remitió al mismo cosquilleo que conocía tan bien y que solo se daba cada vez que la había rozado, abrazado, protegido.

Sabes Tempe, todos están afuera, Ángela pide que te mejores dice que eres su mejor amiga, y necesitara que estés ahí cuando decida tener el millón de hijos que le prometió Hodgins, él también te manda saludos y Cam y por supuesto, antes que lo preguntes, Zack está allí también, luce asustado, ¿sabes?

Booth la miraba como un niño en la espera por abrir sus regalos navideños, pero nada en el rostro de la doctora variaba, su respiración era apenas perceptible, Seeley supo que solo un fino hilo la mantenía atada a este mundo, lloro al comprender que ese hilo podía cortarse de un momento a otro, el estaba allí, ella estaba allí y el no podía hacer nada para retenerla…

Debes despertar Tempe, debes luchar, quizás creas que no dejas nada aquí, que no hay un motivo para seguir, pero yo… no puedes irte ¿sabes? Porque nos hemos peleado y no puedes llevarte esa imagen de mi - no podía evitar llorar y trataba a duras penas de disimular el quiebre de su voz angustiada.

Lucha Temperance, si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por los "mirones" que te adoran, hazlo por Max que trata con todas sus fuerzas de ser mejor por ti; Quizás creas que no tienes nada, pero no es así, ¡vamos preciosa! despierta, despierta por favor si no lo haces por ti, si no lo haces por ellos…

"_Vamos Seeley Booth dilo, si hay un momento para poner el corazón es ahora"_

Entonces Bones… hazlo por mi, solo hazlo por mi, te lo ruego Tempe hazlo por mi… no puedes dejarme ahora, simplemente no puedes, tu… tu eres lo que mas quiero en el mundo, te amo Bones, siempre te amé solo que fui muy necio para comprenderlo, pero tu eres mi vida Temperance.

Booth respiró profundamente por entre las lagrimas, decirlo lo había liberado:

_¿Cómo pude haber vivido 3 años a su lado sin decirlo?, como soporté 3 años sin besarla?, sin amarla cada día?, como pude dormir cada noche sin ella y fingir por la mañana que era solo mi compañera?_

- Escúchame vamos a hacerlo juntos una vez mas ¿de acuerdo? sigue mi voz, y te traeré de vuelta ¿sabes? yo sostendré tu mano y te mostraré el camino, no tienes que intentarlo ya, solo… yo… simplemente me quedaré aquí hasta que despiertes, te lo prometo preciosa, no dejaré que te vayas.

Booth besó suavemente su mano, "te amo" susurró y de pronto sintió que jamás lo había sentido y que jamás lo volvería a sentir si ella se iba.

"_No pienses tonterías Seeley, tu la cuidarás y no dejarás que se la lleven, tu pelearás por ella"_

Pero la pelea duraría mucho mas que cualquier otra misión y Booth sin soltar la pálida mano cerró sus ojos preparándose para la larga noche que tenía por delante…

(Esa noche las enfermeras de la sala, se rindieron ante la tenacidad de ese hombre que paso toda la noche hablándole a su compañera, riendo al contarle todo lo que habían vivido juntos, confesándole sus miedos y hablándole de amor, de un amor tan grande como si las palabras para describirlo fueran recién aprendidas por sus labios, En el fondo el personal del hospital rezaba en silencio por su recuperación, porque sabían, porque se podía palpar en el aire, que si la doctora Breennan moría, sin duda el se iría con ella).


	16. Chapter 14

**Anteúltimo capitulo!! No me odien, por favor!!! Por favor!!, si, ya sé!! soy la peor persona del mundo pero bueno la historia se fue dando así. **

**Dejen sus Revs (traten que me duela poquito!!!) y bueno el próximo es el último!! **

**Ah! y gracias por sus comentarios!!**

**¿Una recomendación para escuchar? "You must love me" de Madonna (al menos con esa canción escribí este capitulo)**

* * *

**.**

**CHAPTER 14**

**.**

**.**

Los primeros rayos del amanecer golpearon de lleno en sus entornados ojos. No podía moverse y le costaba horrores respirar, se hubiera abandonado a la sensación de soporífera y prometedora calma de no haberlo visto a él aferrando su mano.

Como si su alma la hubiera presentido Booth también abrió los ojos…

- Hola Bones, ¿como estás?

- B…Booth…

- Shhh, Bones no hables ahora.

- D…d…duele

Y el agente maldijo por lo bajo deshaciéndose en llanto y rogando una vez mas que alguien le permitiera ocupar su lugar para ser él quien estuviera en aquella cama sufriendo su dolor.

- Lo se preciosa, lo sé, solo intenta descansar, no debes hacer esfuerzos ahora.

- Tu… tu me trajiste aquí, lo hiciste conmigo, no me dejaste…

El agente asintió por entre las lágrimas aferrándose aun más a su mano.

- Dije que me arrepentía de todo, pero mentí, mentí porque estaba asustada.

- Lo sé Bones, yo lo sé

- Lo arruiné… lo arruiné todo Booth – Brennan lloraba por entre el esfuerzo descomunal de hablar.

- Perdóname Bones, perdóname, no pude defenderte, fui un maldito tonto, si hubiera corrido a tu lado, si hubiera…

- Shhh… Booth, Seeley mírame… te amo, te amo, tenía miedo, pero ya no, solo sé que te amo …

- Dios Temperance, ¿sabes que en este lugar horrible me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo? – ambos se dieron una tibia sonrisa y la mirada mas bella que pueda existir – te lo dije durante toda la noche pero lo sentí desde que te vi por primera vez… te amo Temperance, te amo, eres mi vida, todo lo que tengo.

- Pero agente ¿que hay de la línea que no se debe cruzar?

Pese a todo ella aun intentaba bromear y él solo pudo sentir admiración por tamaña fortaleza

- La línea era una tontería ¿sabes? – se acercó para susurrarle al oído – Solo estaba asustado…pero ¿sabes que Bones?, tu me hiciste conocer la verdad

- ¿Q…Que verdad?

- Yo no sería nada sin ti- dijo mientras le acariciaba suavemente el cabello.

Pero de pronto Brennan emitió un fuerte quejido presionando mas sus dedos contra aquella mano.

- Tempe ¿que sucede?... ¡Aguarda un segundo iré a llamar a un medico!!

- No Booth no te vayas- el devastador esfuerzo que hacia por hablar fue percibido por el agente- quiero decirte algo y no hay tiempo

- No bones!!

- Escúchame, se que no quieres que haga esto, pero debo hacerlo, solo déjame decirlo mientras aun pueda hacerlo.

Booth lloraba aferrado a su mano y en ese instante supo que así era precisamente como se medía el tamaño del dolor y el peso de la soledad.

- Debes ser feliz Booth

- Temperance por favor no hagas esto!!!

- Debes ser fuerte ¿sabes? Ocúpate de mi equipo, cuida que Ma… mi padre no se meta en problemas, debes ser fuerte.

- Bones… te amo, te amo preciosa por favor, por favor te lo suplico no hagas esto, te lo ruego no hagas esto, Dios no me hagas esto…

- Quiero que sepas que estos 3 años fueron maravillosos, tú los hiciste maravillosos, fui feliz como jamás lo fui en mi vida.

- Bones, aun seremos felices, ya verás, seremos felices

- Booth lo siento, lo siento tanto, quisiera haber tenido más tiempo…

El silencio del cuarto fue interrumpido por una intempestuosa brisa que, de la nada misma, abrió de par en par la ventana de la habitación, el agente amago con levantarse…

- No la cierres, déjala así

- Bones…

- Me tengo que ir…

- NO BONES!! NO… POR FAVOR; QUEDATE CONMIGO TEMPERANCE; QUEDATE CONMIGO BONES!!!!

- Seeley no llores, Shhh! Mírame, yo estoy aquí, siempre estaré aquí para ti… siempre estaré a tu lado

- No Bones, No…! Te necesito Temperance, no me dejes te lo ruego, quédate conmigo

- Me tendrás aquí Booth – dijo apoyando débilmente la mano en el pecho del agente- siempre me tendrás aquí y es ahí donde siempre te tendré, cuando me necesites yo estaré Booth, solo sabrás que estaré.

Brennan suspiró largamente sin dejar de mirarlo, como si estuviera memorizando cada rasgo, cada gesto del hombre que finalmente se había atrevido a amar…

- Gracias, gracias por haber estado ahí para mi, yo… yo siempre pensaré en ti…yo…- Brennan incorporó la cabeza como si ya no debiera hacer esfuerzos para controlar su cuerpo- ¿Mamá? ¿Mamá? - El rostro de ella se iluminó en una sonrisa calma

.

.

Y la brisa intempestuosa fue más fuerte.


	17. Chapter 15

**El**** final!!! Me encantó escribir esta historia, jamás había hecho un fic, así que más que feliz por todo el apoyo que me dieron.**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a todas ****ustedes y especialmente a Lourdes6814, que amenazó con asesinarme, dejar de leerme y demases y a la que sé le gustan solo las historias bonitas.**

**Música recomendada para el final:** **"Keep on Trying" by Poco**

* * *

.

.

**1 AÑO DESPUES**

**.**

No podía creer que ya hubiese pasado un año, aun se sobresaltaba por las noches recordando el momento exacto en que ella le había susurrado un te amo, un aterrador escalofrío aun lo recorría al rememorar ese instante, el preciso instante en que ella cerró sus ojos, la misma sensación de ahogo, de tener la boca seca y ese dolor tan grande, tan profundo que le robó el alma…

.

.

_"Vamos Temperance lo haremos juntos"._

_"Booth había corrido en la fría madrugada con ella en sus brazos, sin dejar de susurrarle palabras de aliento, diciéndole una y otra vez lo hermosa que era y todo lo que harían cuando por fin se recuperara"._

_"Quiero que sepas que estos 3 años fueron maravillosos, tu los hiciste maravillosos…"_

_"Siempre estaré aquí para ti, siempre pensaré en ti…"_

_._

_._

Pero había pasado un año y ya era hora de seguir adelante, tras una larga búsqueda, Booth se había encargado de elegir el lugar donde se llevaría acabo la misa… y supo que era la correcta no bien la encontró…la iglesia de Saint Patrick, lindante al jardín mas verde y luminoso que había podido encontrar, sabía que era exactamente el lugar que Temperance hubiese elegido de haber estado allí.

.

Hodgins se acercó a su lado…

- Hey Booth ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo

- No lo sé Jack, ¿Temperance hubiera querido realmente esto?

- Disculpa Booth, - interrumpió Ángela - el Padre Thompson desea saber si te gustaría decir algunas palabras.

- No Angie, dile que no es necesario, de todos modos creo que no podría articular 2 frases, mejor que sea él quien se encargue de todo – porque en su interior Booth sabía que no podría decir nada sin largarse a llorar como un niño

- Estás listo? - Le susurró Hodgins apoyando su mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo

- Creo que si, vamos

.

El padre Thompson presidiría aquella misa, había conocido a la Dra. Brennan años atrás, ella le había cuestionado su fe y creencias, y eso le había gustado, porque detestaba a los aduladores y alababa a las personas francas, para esa fecha debería encontrarse misionando en Guatemala pero cuando Booth había ido a verle, a pedirle que oficiara aquella ceremonia, no pudo negarse, esa fecha era importante, un año exacto de los sucedido a la Dra. era su mejor manera de homenajearla.

.

Booth trataba de controlarse, siempre se había mostrado recio y fuerte, pero sabía que era inevitable no llorar ese día, especialmente cuando el coro comenzó a cantar una angelical versión de" Keep on trying", el tema preferido de ella, inevitablemente desvió su mirada hacia Max quien con lagrimas en los ojos asentía lentamente.

_"Tempe te extraño, ¿donde estás? Solo necesito abrazarte" _ pensó con el alma oprimida dejando escapar una lagrima.

.

Para cuando las pesadas puertas se abrieron, un rayo de sol lo cegó obligándolo a entrecerrar los ojos y en lo mas profundo de su ser sintió que era un buen mensaje del cielo.

.

Cuando finalmente pudo recuperar la visión, se sintió el hombre mas dichoso del mundo, de pié en la entrada, con su sencillo vestido de novia, Brennan lo miraba como una niña perdida temerosa de dar sus primeros pasos, Booth resuelto, caminó a su encuentro sin quitarle los ojos de encima…

Hey preciosa!, – le dijo susurrando entre risas - se suponía que TU debías caminar hacia mi !!!

Lo sé es solo que… solo que me siento aterrada, no creo que pueda caminar sin caer Seeley!!!.

.

Booth sin dejar de mirarla le lanzó la sonrisa mas hermosa y radiante que Temperance había visto jamás y entonces le tendió la mano, aquella mano que la había sostenido, aquella mano que no permitió que se cortaran los hilos que la habían mantenida atada a la vida, las mismas manos que la habían acariciado, secado las lagrimas y sostenido durante todo un año en su lenta recuperación.

Fijo los ojos en ella, su compañera, su mejor amiga, la mujer de su vida…

- Bien… confía en mi, lo haremos juntos, ¿Una vez mas Bones?

-Una vez mas Booth.

.

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

Gracias…lunnare, nevalainen, lyracullen, namipasiem, soledad1985, marceBB, kategoddess, dassbones, sibizgz, xxokiss210, luciabn, anitsirc15, lourdes6814, anitsirc15, quiero decirles que estoy agradecida por su apoyo y por tantos comentarios lindos…Gracias!!


End file.
